This invention relates to a work feed method and apparatus in a press. Hithertofore, when a workpiece supplied to and discharged from a plurality of presses arranged in a press line, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in most cases, an industrial robot R provided with a work turning gripper is provided in front of each of the presses or between adjacent presses in the press line. However, when the industrial robot is employed, it is necessary that an intermediate feed device is provided between adjacent robots for transferring the work between the robots. In such a case, the front of the press is obstructed by the robot and thus, when the die on the press is replaced or removed, the robot is required to be moved from its designed position with respect to its associated press and such replacement is inconvenient.